


Negotiations

by jedicallie (writergirlie)



Series: Callista Returns series [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/jedicallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callista Masana Skywalker has faced many challenges in her life, but none of them compare to the biggest one of all: dealing with a teenage daughter. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mother's Day Callistar challenge. Ah, teenagers ;).

Callista Masana Skywalker had fought in the Clone Wars. She’d gone up against a dreadnaught mind of its own (and a malignant one at that). She’d faced evil Sith lords and survived kidnappings and endured years of agonizing silence in the Force.

 

But there was one thing that overshadowed all of these combined as the greatest challenge she’d ever faced as a Jedi: battling wits with a teenager.

 

“Mom, you’re being so old-fashioned...”

 

When she’d faced these choppy waters with her elder daughter, she’d admittedly been ill-prepared. She’d lost her own mother at a very young age and had never really had much of a relationship with her cool, distant stepmother, so she considered it quite a triumph that she was able to form such a strong, loving bond with her children. Which was why it utterly threw her for a loop when Cray first began to show the signs of teenage rebellion that her husband had jokingly warned her would eventually come—despite her adamant protests to the contrary.

 

By the time Ronan followed his sister into teendom, she and Luke had acquired a few more skills to deal with the rising tide; now with their youngest about to cross that inevitable threshold from girlhood to young womanhood, Callista was actually starting to think of herself as somewhat of a seasoned pro at this.

 

And far, far better equipped to withstand the impending storm this time around.

 

“_All_ the other girls’ mothers are letting them wear make-up.”

 

Callista arched a brow. “I’m not other girls’ mothers, Tasha.”

 

Her daughter opened her mouth immediately, but must not have found an adequate enough response, because she closed it again a fraction of a second later. A few minutes went by before she made the attempt again.

 

“But that’s not-”

 

“The answer’s still no.”

 

“What about-”

 

Callista cut her off with a simple raise of her hand. Frustrated, Tasha let out a dramatic sigh and folded her arms across her chest. Callista hadn’t seen a pout like that on her daughter’s face since she was three years old.

 

Someday, Callista reminded herself, Tasha would pass through this phase. As had Cray and Ronan before her, as had Jacen and Jaina and Anakin, Leia assured her. Eventually, they all came through the vortex of hormones and mood swings and melodrama and went back to acting like normal, functioning human beings again. More or less, anyway.

 

But today was not that day. Most unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be that day for a long, long while.

 

“I bet Dad wouldn’t think this is a big deal.”

 

“Would this be the same dad who threatened to break out his lightsaber in front of all his daughters' potential boyfriends?”

 

“He’s never actually done that,” Tasha muttered.

 

“_Yet_.”

 

Her daughter sighed.

 

“So… I guess that’s it, then? There’s nothing I can do to convince you?”

 

“‘Fraid not, kiddo.”

 

Tasha nodded and turned to start to walk away, then pivoted on her heel to face Callista again.

 

“Well… could I at least borrow the speeder?”

 

Callista had been ready with a quick, “No,” but found herself smiling instead at the glint of mischief in her daughter’s eyes, one she was sure she’d had in her own eyes back in the day.

 

“I’m open to negotiations.”


End file.
